Language of Love
by Wolf in the Walls
Summary: Yami catches Seto with someone else. Now Seto has to choose, him or her? (yaoi. IxB, MxR, SxYY)
1. Who's that Girl?

Language of Love

Anshi: *looks around and sees no one* This is good. 

BP: Whatcha doing?

Anshi: Writing a fic.

BP: About?

Anshi: None of your concern. 

BP: Disclaimers? You should know them by now. 

Anshi: Yeah. If not…I am coming for you.

BP: And I thought I had problems. 

Anshi: You weren't living on edible lip gloss for 5000 years. 

@@@@@

Language of Love

Chapter One: Who's That Girl?

Who's that girl 

Yami had his deck in his pocket and a smile on his face. He walked around the city, looking for Seto. His mood seemed to lift, even if he was just thinking about him and all they were. And today was a day where it seemed that nothing could go wrong. 

_The language of love _

Slips from my lover's tongue 

Yami continued his search, still as happy as he was ten minutes ago. He waved to Malik and Ryou, and then to Ishtaru and Bakura. His red eyes sparked in the morning light. Even though his search wasn't bringing results, it didn't matter. 

_Cooler than ice cream_

And warmer than the sun 

The sun warmed the searching boy. His smile didn't change as he realized that he had been searching for over an hour. He turned the corner and then his smiled died. 

_Young hearts get broken _

Just like china cups 

He found Seto, walking on the other side of the street with someone he didn't know. Yes…Seto and that girl, walking together, talking, laughing. Yami's emotions went to hell. He spun on his heels and ran back to the flat above the game shop. He wasn't seen for the rest of the day.

_The language of love_

Has left me broken on the run 

He was like this for a week. He didn't call anyone, nor did he answer his calls. The other two couples, Malik & Ryou and Ishtaru & Bakura, grew concerned. Yami wasn't like this. They went to the other source then. 

_But there's just one thing_

Malik and Ryou sat at an outside café, just talking about nothingness when the topic came up. 

"Hey…have you seen Yami lately?" Malik asked, absent-mindedly playing with the ice cubes in his tea. Ryou shook his head.

"No. Why?" 

_Just one thing_

"I've seen Seto around with some girl for about a week now." 

A silence hung over them for a moment. Malik told everything he knew. The girl's name was Kaylynn, she had mahogany colored hair and icy-blue eyes. She normally dressed in black and Seto seemed to have taken a bit more than a liking to her. 

_But there's just one thing_

_And I really wanna know_

"Okay. We'll split up. I'll go to Yami and you can go try to knock some sense into that egotistic jerk." Malik said, Ryou nodded. The two turned and ran off in different directions. 

_Who's that girl?_

"Hellooooooooo! Anyone home?" Malik called, once he came into the shop. 

"Yes! I'm coming! Stop shouting! Wadya want?!" Yugi came downstairs in a gray tank top, safety goggles, rubber gloves and shorts. He took the gloves off of his hands and the goggles from his head and flung them into the back room before coming out front. 

"Where's your yami?" Malik asked. Yugi pointed upstairs. 

_Running around with you_

"Last I saw, he was laying on the couch looking really depressed."

"Can I talk with him?" 

"Sure. I warn you, he's been like this for about a week."

"Suspected as much. Thanks." 

_Tell me_

Yugi was right. Yami was laying face-up on the couch, staring at the ceiling. Malik came in and the level of depression seemed to be elevated. Malik pulled up a chair and sat next to the broken and depressed pharaoh. Malik poked him once.

_Who's that girl _

_Running around with you_

"Wadya want?" Yami asked dully. 

"I want to know what happened between you and Seto." Yami slowly sat up and stared at Malik. 

_Tell me_

"I caught him with…that girl." 

"I thought so."

"Why do you care anyways?" 

_Who's that girl?_

Malik shrugged. 

"I don't know. We'll get this sorted out. Ryou is questioning Seto right now."

"Why?"

Malik ruffled Yami's tri-colored hair, grinning. 

"Because we can." The two started laughing. 

_Running around with you_

"Seto, why did you dump Yami for a girl?" 

"Hey, I can pick and choose right?"

_Tell me_

"No! You don't get it do you?!" Ryou shouted, slamming Seto's laptop shut and hitting his fist against the desk. Seto was really pissing him off. 

_Who's that girl?_

_Running around with you_

"Yami saw you with that girl…"

"Kaylynn…her name is Kaylynn."

"I don't care. The point is that Yami saw you with her." 

_Tell me_

_Who's that girl_

An uneasy silence hung over the room. Seto took a moment to absorb all that Ryou had just said. It wasn't much…but it seemed like a lot. 

"At some point in time, you're gonna have to choose between the two." Ryou said, turning to leave. 

_The language of love _

_Has left me stony gray_

"Ryou Bakura." 

Ryou stopped and turned to look over his shoulder at the CEO. 

"Tell Yami that I'll call him sometime." 

"I will." 

_Tongue-tied and twisted_

_At the price I've had to pay_

Malik dragged Yami outside to meet Ryou, who had successfully vented his anger on something before he came. Yami seemed so different. He was timid, quiet, (unusually calm) and would occasionally space out. 

_Your girlish notions _

_Have silenced these emotions_

"Well? What happened?" Malik asked. 

"The girl's name is Kaylynn. Yami, Seto told me to tell you that he would call you sometime." 

"Thanks." That's all Yami said before retreating back inside. Malik looked at Ryou before the two headed away. Time would tell. 

_Look at all the foolishness_

Yami answered the phone around midnight. It was Seto. Yami wasn't sure whether to be mad or…

Anyways. 

_Your lovers talk has done_

_Who's that girl _

_Running around with you_

"Yami? You're not still mad at me, are you?"

"I don't know yet." 

_Tell me_

They talked for over an hour. Yami felt a little happier. He wasn't as mad at Seto. It was probably a one shot anyways. It was good to hear his voice again, 

_Who's that girl?_

_Running around with you_

_Tell me_

Until he heard that small voice in the background.

_Who's that girl_

_But there's just one thing_

_Just one thing_

"Seto, who are you talking to?"

_But there's just one thing_

Yami immediately hung up the phone. He…how could he…? 

"How could you do that to me Seto?" Yami whispered into the silence. 

_Tell me_

_Tell me_

No one answered him.

_Who's that girl _

_Running around with you_

_Tell me_

@@@@@

Anshi: Chapter two! Coming!

BP: You! Readers! You can vote on the ending you know. 

Anshi: Yep. Should Seto go off with this new girl or go back to Yami?

BP: Review and vote!


	2. Haunted

Language of love 

Anthy: People luv this!

Anshi: Problem child!

Anthy: Yea I am. PFM is OOC

Anshi: Don't forget to vote!

Anthy: Yes! Don't forget!

@@@

Language of Love

Chapter Two: Haunted

_I will come to you_

Yami was down minding the shop the next day. He was still mad at Seto, everyone picked up on that. Yami kept telling himself that he could do fine on his own, but somewhere in his heart, he knew it was all a lie. 

In the still of the night 

Some one came in. Yami kept his mouth shut, bottling the rage growing inside of him. There she was. That was the girl Seto was with. She acted like she didn't know him, and she did it well. 

And I will crush you 

_With the burden of sight_

Kaylynn picked out two packs of Duel Monsters cards and pulled out money to pay. As Yami handed her her change, she grabbed his wrist and twisted it around painfully. Yami winced, teeth clamped together. 

_And you will understand_

_The shadows in my heart_

"Stay away from my Seto." Kaylynn hissed. 

She abruptly released him, pushing him into the wall. She smiled a cute little chibi smile before picking up her packs and leaving. Yami caught sight of Seto waiting outside. His fury exploded inside of him.

_The fury of my conviction_

_Will cause your heart to quicken_

Yami held his wrist. It hurt, but it wasn't broken. He closed his eyes, trying to calm down. 

_And then, my dear_

Malik popped in later that day, with Ryou not too far behind. Yami told them what had happened. 

"She's evil. I like that." Malik said. Yami and Ryou glared.

"Who's side are you on anyways?!" Yami screamed. Malik laughed.

_You will see you want me here_

"You know you love me." Yami's eyes bugged for a moment as Malik and Ryou laughed. 

"You wish." 

_And when you wake up_

Yami woke up at two AM that night (morning?). Yugi was sound asleep. Yami half walked, half-stumbled downstairs to the kitchen. He poured himself a glass of water and glanced out the window. 

_You will see yourself through my eyes_

Yami rubbed his eyes and stared. Seto and Kaylynn were out, this early. Yami nearly choked as Seto pulled her close and kissed her. 

_And when you break up_

_You'll understand_

Yami shook his head, and the vision was gone. He dropped the glass, thus shattering it, and held his head. Kaylynn's voice was dancing around in his head. 

//He never loved you.// 

"Stop it…" 

_Why it is I cry_

//Face it. Stop telling yourself lies.//

"Stop it!" 

_Let me speak quietly_

_So your heart can hear_

//He's mine now.//

"_Shut up!_" Yami shouted, dropping to his knees…accidentally cutting himself on the shards of glass littered around his feet.

_I will hypnotize and mesmerize you_

_With the sound of your own fear_

Kaylynn's voice was gone…but her words weren't. Yami sat on the kitchen floor for about an hour, trying to banish her from his mind. 

_And when you wake up_

_You will see yourself through my eyes_

"Don't let her get to you Yami." He told himself over and over again as he tried to carefully pick up the pieces of glass. He winced as he was rewarded with a pretty little deep cut on his right hand. 

_You'll understand _

_Why it is I cry_

After successfully cleaning the glass and the water/blood up, Yami turned to the pain in his hand. There was still a small piece of glass wedged into it. Yami bit his bottom lip as he tried to remove the glass. He tasted blood trickling into his mouth as the pain in his hand grew. It did come out, but the pain was still there…and he had 'shop duty' the next day.

_I just wanna get along_

_This is your song_

Yami had wrapped his palm in a bandage, leaving his fingers free to tap out a long forgotten melody that was driving him mad at the moment.

_I wrote it in my head_

_But the melody's all wrong_

As usual, Malik and Ryou stopped by. 

"What happened to your hand?" Ryou asked, hot chocolate eyes spying the bandage. 

"I cut myself on glass."

"What happened? A cat fly though your window?" Malik asked, trying to add humor to the situation. Ryou and Yami blinked for a moment before resuming what could be a composure. 

_And it's driving me crazy_

"Let me take a look at it." Ryou said, grabbing for Yami's injured limb. Yami refused.

_Not having you baby_

_To keep me company_

"It's fine, really." Yami insisted, keeping out of Ryou's reach.

"No it isn't! Lemme see!" 

Malik gave his lover a hand. He grabbed Yami's wrist and slammed it onto the display case. Yami narrowed his eyes. 

"Cheater." 

_In my own private world_

_You're my one true girl_

Ryou's hands were soft and smooth. He carefully unwrapped the bandage, asking Yugi (who had just come downstairs) to get some hydrogen peroxide and cotton swabs. Yami rolled his eyes. 

"You don't have to do this you know." Yami said. Ryou shrugged.

"I don't care."

_And I won't be stoppin'_

_Just 'cause your knees are knockin'_

Ryou was finishing up when Kaylynn came in. Yami scowled. Ryou and Malik stepped out of the way as she walked up to him. Their eyes met, and fire and ice clashed without words.

_When I decide to drop in_

_So don't make a sound_

"You know he never loved you." Yami froze for a moment. He heard this before. 

"Stop it…" He said quietly.

_'Cause there's no one around_

"Stop telling yourself lies." 

"Shut up."

_To come between us now_

"He's mine now. Accept it." 

"_Shut up!_" Yami shouted. Kaylynn jumped slightly. 

_I'm gonna haunt you girl_

"Yami, don't think that you're the only one who's ever been hurt." With that, Kaylynn turned on her heels and left. 

Yami said nothing. He gathered enough from the tone of her voice. He wondered who had hurt her. The thought soon left him, soon as in after a few hours. 

_And when you wake up_

_And see yourself through my eyes_

Yami was up at two again. He sat at the kitchen table with a glass of hot tea, determined not to break this one. He was thinking about Seto. Kaylynn broke into his thoughts again. 

_And when you break up_

He could see her with Seto. They both looked so…

_You'll understand_

…happy…

_Why it is I cry_

Yami felt one single tear roll from his eyes.  He poured out the rest of his tea and left the glass on the counter. 

_I will come to you_

And he looked for a knife.

_In the still of the night_

@@@@

Anshi: Watch for chapter 3!

BP: Don't forget to vote!     


	3. Tourniquet

Language of Love 

Anthy: Angsty, suicidal Yami chappy!

Anshi: Well…can ya blame him?

Anthy: No. 

Anshi: Yeah. Let's go. 

Anthy: People! Love me!

Anshi: She needs it now. 

@@

Language of Love

Chapter Three: Tourniquet

_I tried to kill the pain,_

Yami stared at the knife in his hands, then at his wrist. It was still nighttime, Yugi was still asleep. Yami thought about Kaylynn again, and Seto wandered into his head. 

_But only brought more.  
(So much more)_

Yami tapped the knife against his forehead, deciding on where to cut himself. Seto was happier with Kaylynn around anyways. It didn't matter. But…why did Yami feel so betrayed? 

_I'm dying,  
And I'm pouring, crimson regret, and betrayal._

Yami had already accepted that Seto chose Kaylynn. It was over and done. There was nothing left to do now. Nothing…but die.

_I'm dying,  
Praying,_

Yami sat in the silence, tapping the blade against the floor. He unwrapped the bandage that Ryou had done, mending his previous cut. There was one long (healing) cut across his palm. Yami sighed.

_Bleeding,  
Screaming._

"Yami." 

The boy so named jumped, looking around for who had spoken. It had sounded like Seto. Yami looked ahead. The shadowy scene played in front of his eyes, though he had lived it once already.

_Am I too lost to be saved ?  
Am I too lost ?_

"Yami, you have it wrong."

"Tell me Seto! What do I have wrong?!"

_My God! My Tourniquet,  
Return to me salvation._

"If you'd just let me explain--!"

"It's too late Seto." 

_My God! My Tourniquet,  
Return to me salvation._

Yami remembered Seto, pulling him close and telling him. Yami wished he could be back in Seto's arms. 

_Do you remember me ?  
Lost for so long._

Yami pressed the knife against his wrist. No reason the think that he would be back in Seto's arms. It was just a dream. 

_Will you be on the other side ?  
Will you forgive me ?_

Yami cut his hand before his wrist, holding in the cry of pain wanting to get out. There was an urge to call someone, warn them…or something. He didn't want to live with the thought of Seto with…her.

_I'm dying,  
Praying,  
Bleeding,  
Screaming._

Blood poured from the wound in Yami's hand. This life had just been a dream. He would just pass into the next world, be given eternal rest. Seto didn't need him. He had Kaylynn.

_Am I too lost to be saved ?  
Am I too lost ?_

The sun was peeking into the window. Yami saw the extent of his cut. It was longer and deeper than the glass wound. 

_My God! My Tourniquet,  
Return to me salvation._

_My God! My Tourniquet,  
Return to me salvation._

"Yami!" Yugi was awake. 

Yami suddenly felt afraid. Yugi was half crying, half yelling at him, telling him how much of an idiot he was being about Seto. Yami couldn't say anything to him. 

_(Return to me salvation)_

"Let me die Yugi!" Yami cried, making Yugi stop. He pleaded for death. 

_(I want to DIE!)_

Yugi wrapped his hand and ran for the phone, keeping Yami in his line of sight. Malik and Ryou were soon giving the pharaoh a piece of their minds about this. Malik headed off to Seto, to tell him.   

_My God! My Tourniquet,  
Return to me salvation._

Seto heard of this, dropping all he was doing to listen. Kaylynn was at her house, knowing that Seto would have to choose one of them soon. 

_My God! My Tourniquet,  
Return to me salvation._

Yami sat in the silence of the bedroom. He had heard. Seto would call. There was still nothing to live for. He would choose Kaylynn…

_My wounds cry for the grave_

_My soul cries for deliverence_

…and Yami would drift down and collide with nothingness.

_Will I be denied ?  
Christ! Tourniquet! My suicide._

@@@@@

Anthy: Voting is critical now!

Anshi: Go!  


	4. The Dance

Language of Love 

Anthy: Yay! Seto's little chappy of evilness!

Anshi: ph34r. 

Anthy: Your votes now, more than ever, are critical. 

Anshi: People have e-mailed her as well. 

Anthy: The count is 

PFM: 3

YY: 3

Anthy: Yep. And it's hard on me!

Anshi: Nod.

@@@

Language of Love

Chapter 4: The Dance

Seto paced around his office. Deciding was already difficult, now he got word that Yami tried to kill himself. It was all too hard. 

_Looking back on the memory of _

The dance we shared 'neath the stars alone 

He stopped, only for a moment. Kaylynn had loved him like Yami had. And she had been hurt before, where as Yami had not. Seto had already hurt Kaylynn once, did he really want to do that again?

_For a moment all the world was right _

How could I have known that you'd ever say goodbye 

That had been his problem. He didn't tell her good-bye. He had hurt her. That's why she had come. Because he didn't say good-bye. Seto had hurt her worse than anyone had ever hurt him. 

And now I'm glad I didn't know 

Then there was Yami, aka the extreemist. Sure he was sort of an egotistic jerk, but he had also loved Seto more than anything in the world. 

_The way it all would end the way it all would go_

Yes…Yami had loved him. Maybe it was better to let him experience the pain. Maybe it was better to heal an already broken heart.

_Our lives are better left to chance I could have missed the pain _

But I'd of had to miss the dance 

Seto shook his head and stared at the phone. He had to call one of them. 

_Holding you I held everything _

_For a moment wasn't I a king_

He knew everything about Yami, and about Kaylynn. The two acted so similar, yet so different. The way they walked, the way they spoke, even the way they breathed. Seto began to reach for the phone but stopped. He could see them both, in front of his eyes. 

_But if I'd only known how the king would fall _

Hey who's to say you know I might have chanced it all 

He knew their love for him. He knew their strengths, their weaknesses, and their innermost thoughts. Seto sighed and sat down, still staring at the phone. Yami. Kaylynn. Yami? Kaylynn? 

And now I'm glad I didn't know 

Kaylynn…she was so innocent. She had often snuck things off to Seto, out of view of her uncle's Sennen Eye. No. He couldn't break her heart…again.

The way it all would end the way it all would go 

Yami…just as innocent. He had taught Seto so much, shown him what he had missed at first. Yami had shown him the stars in the night sky. No. Seto couldn't break his heart.

_Our lives are better left to chance I could have missed the pain _

But I'd of had to miss the dance 

Seto sat in the silence. He closed his eyes and tapped out a tune on his desk. He thought, emotions changing and whirling in his head…like a storm. He tapped out a tune for an hour, still thinking. 

Yes my life is better left to chance 

Then…he picked up the phone and began to dial.

@@@@

Anthy: VOTE NOW!!!


	5. Ending 1: Sweet Temptation

Language of Love 

Anthy: I'm not saying anything! 

Anshi: *has tape over mouth*

Anthy: She's not saying anything either!

@@@@

Language of Love

1st Ending (1st ending? What do you mean by that?)

Running fast through a fairy tale 

Kaylynn ran downstairs, tears streaming from her eyes. She struggled to get her silver earrings in as she pulled on her black shoes. She flung open the front door and ran out into the starless night. 

Dark woods; starless night Feel cold air in my lungs 

Kaylynn slowed to a walk. She heard someone behind her. She whirled around and fresh tears fell from her eyes. 

Full moon, you follow me---you say "Why do hearts so often stray?" 

"Don't run so fast. It's hard for me to catch up with you." 

You pierce me like an arrow 

Kaylynn smiled, and ran into Seto's arms. 

"Don't scare me like that ever again." She hissed. 

Beneath the blanket of night Longing for flight 

Kaylynn held him, and Seto held her. Both lost in their love. Their new wings ready to take them away to another world, one where they had been only once before. 

When you fall into me It feels so sweet like dreaming 

The two joined as one in the shadows dancing around the room. All was dark, and they could hear nothing but each other's voices. All the world was right.

Press yourself into me Let me feel your breathing 

They had called to each other. Their heart reaching out over the distance. He had found her once again. He had fixed what he had destroyed. 

There's a voice in your heart Softly calling 

She had been put back together. Her heart couldn't remember when she had been so happy. The two were back in each other's arms, (in Seto's bed too ^_^) 

Come to me you will see, just give in To this sweet temptation 

Yami woke the next morning knowing that Seto hadn't called. He had drifted to sleep around midnight. Yugi was asleep, looking so innocent and pure. Yami sighed and turned away, heading downstairs with a rain cloud storming over his head. 

I awake, do a double take to see Where it is that I lay---it could be 

Yami sat down at the kitchen table and put his head down, resting on his arms. He kept telling himself that it wasn't a big deal, Seto probably chose Kaylynn for some reason unknown to him. He sighed, getting up to fix something that could be considered breakfast.

Day or night, I'm not quite sure 

He cried (briefly) in pain and looked at the cut on the back of his thumb. He shook it off and continued cutting an apple. (sorry, cute mental piccy of him in a kitchen in that cute black outfit and an apron for some reason *drool* I'll write a fic for anyone who can draw this!)

Your absence is a thorn Your flesh, Your skin Is the only flag there is to believe in 

"Wow…what a night…" Kaylynn said, her voice trailing slightly. 

When you fall into me 

"I'll agree. Come on." 

It feels so sweet, like dreaming 

Seto began to sit up, but fell back down and wrapped his hands around Kaylynn. 

Press yourself into me Let me feel your breathing 

Yami put a band-aid over his (fortunately) minor cut and returned to breakfast. His thoughts began to linger on Seto, even though he tried to shake it off. 

There's a voice in your heart Softly calling 

He sat in the game shop that day, staring off into space with nothing in particular on his mind. 

Come to me you will see, just give in To this sweet temptation 

Kaylynn giggled and Seto laughed. Nothing could come between them now. 

I can love you like nobody else 

_'cause I can love you like nobody else_

Kaylynn was his. He had mended her broken heart. Seto had paid for his sins with Yami's heart. One had paid for another. It was a fair trade. 

When you fall into me It feels so sweet, like dreaming 

Yami couldn't stand to think about them anymore. He shook them from his thoughts and continued what turned out to be a really bad picture of his Black Magician. 

Press yourself into me Let me feel your breathing 

His thoughts turned to dueling, and eventually to Seto. Yami shook his head rapidly and tried to do another drawing. 

There's a voice in your heart 

Yami's mind drifted down into the darkness and collided with nothingness.

Softly calling 

@@@@@@

Anthy: I'll leave you with this until I get the next one done.

Anshi: Second ending coming soon!


	6. Ending 2: Firefly

Language of Love 

Anthy: No intros needed…again.

Anshi: I would like to extend a special thanks to Pop Flower Millenium. She let me use her character and kept Seto from trying to kill me.

Anthy: and a 'congratulation' to those who could see that I was going to do two endings from the beginning. PFM did beat Yami by one vote however. 

Anshi: Anyways…The final ending of LoL, enjoy!

@@@@

Language of Love

There is an electric tension in the air now, something about the storm poised above them…no…something more.

Yami sat in the living room, on the couch with the phone in his hand. He had been carrying it around for even an hour. He was waiting for Seto to call. There was something he needed to say.

When I said go I never meant away 

"Hello? Yami?" 

"I can't believe you Seto…"

"What? What did I do now?" 

"Her. You chose her and wanted to call and say that I wasn't the one."

"WHAT?! That's not it! Yami please!" 

"It's too late now Seto. Good-bye." 

You ought to know the freaky games we play 

As soon as he had hung up the phone, Yami realized how much of an idiot he was. 

"Damn it!" He shouted, punching the wall as if for emotional support.

_Could you forgive and learn how to forget_

Hear me as I'm calling out your name 

"Seto…" he whispered, dropping to his knees. 

Yugi had been watching him the entire time. He took the other phone and snuck off into another room, speaking so Yami couldn't hear him.

_Firefly come back to me_

Make the night as bright as day 

Yami walked back up to their bedroom and sat down at the desk, pulling out a piece of paper and flicking on the light. He began sketching, not really knowing what he was doing. He stared out the window absent-mindedly. 

_I'll be lookin' out for you _

Tell me that you're lonely too 

He glanced down at the random scribbles on the paper. Yami thought for a moment and began working with them a bit. 

_Firefly come lead me on_

Follow you into the sun 

Yugi raised his voice slightly, hearing that Yami had turned on music. This was a good sign. 

_That's the way it ought to be_

Firefly come back to me 

Yami smiled slightly. The random lines were beginning to take shape. He could see Seto, faintly, working the pose on the paper. 

You and me, we share the mystery 

He could see himself, slinking into the picture almost unnoticed. Yami's smile widened a little. There he stood, next to Seto.

_We were so close, like honey to the bee_

And if you tell me how to make you understand 

His smile faded. Seto wouldn't take him back now. He probably just screwed his only chance to be back with him over. 

_I'll minor in a major kind of way_

Yami sighed and pushed his completed drawing away.

_Firefly come back to me_

_Make the night as bright as day_

I'll be lookin' out for you 

He kept the music on and turned off the desk lamp. He threw his blue jacket onto the floor. 

Tell me that you're lonely too 

Yami folded his arms and laid his head down on the desk, closing his eyes. He didn't hear Yugi speaking.

_Firefly come lead me on_

Follow you into the sun 

Yami fell into a dream. He could see Seto, smiling and holding him close. 

That's the way it ought to be 

Seto was smiling and holding Yami close, touching him tenderly. Yami was happy…

_Firefly come back to me_

But it was only a dream. 

_Fly Firefly through the sky_

_Come and play with my desire_

Yami woke to the sound of tapping on the window. He couldn't see in the dark, and he could faintly hear the sound of propeller blades, but he thought it was only an illusion.

_Don't be long_

_Don't ask why_

Yami slid the window open and a gust of wind blew inside. It faded, and tears began welling up in his eyes. 

There was Seto, one hand and one foot on a ladder, with his helicopter on the other end. He smiled at Yami, who smiled back.

_I can't wait another night_

_(Wait another night)_

Seto reached out his hand in Yami's direction. Yami climbed over the desk and stood half inside and half out.

_Fire_

Seto smiled, and Yami hesitated for a moment.

_Fire_

He took a deep breath…

_Firefly_

And Yami jumped. For a moment, time seemed to stop.

_Firefly come back to me_

_Make the night as bright as day_

Seto caught Yami and held him tightly as they flew away into the night. Yugi watched them and smiled, sliding the window shut. 

_I'll be lookin' out for you _

_Tell me that you're lonely too_

He looked at the picture on the desk, and smiled. Then he left the room.

_Firefly come lead me on_

_Follow you into the sun_

Kaylynn stood in the middle of the street, tapping her foot and waiting for someone. She wore a red and black kimono, her hair pulled back and eyes watching the street. 

_That's the way it ought to be_

_Firefly come back to me_

She heard it. There were hoofbeats steadily getting closer. A man with long auburn hair atop a black horse stopped next to her. She took her place behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

_Firefly come back to me_

_Make the night as bright as day_

"He chose the pharaoh." She said, not too disappointed. The man nodded, and the two vanished into the starless night.

_I'll be lookin' out for you _

_Tell me that you're lonely too_

Seto ran his fingertips over Yami's bare skin. It was so soft, untainted. Yami didn't complain. 

_Firefly come lead me on_

_Follow you into the sun_

This is where he needed to be.

_That's the way it ought to be_

_Firefly come back to me_

@@@

Anthy: The end! 10 points if you know who that guy is that PFM ran off with!

Anshi: Review and show your love!


End file.
